Talk:Jake Martin/@comment-4007019-20121217050438/@comment-4007019-20121218035206
Rob: I'm beginning to wonder if you have a concussion or something because you clearly don't understand shit. Yes, Katie's feelings did end up getting hurt in the end. That would have always been the outcome no matter when he did it. What you persistently insinuate is that he put off breaking up with Katie for selfish reasons. How was it selfish? How exactly would he benefit from staying with her? He didn't WANT to be with her. If he were to continue a relationship with her, he would've lost Bianca, his true love, and he'd be stuck with someone he's no longer interested in. He didn't want to hurt her. Like I said a million times before, it wasn't the right decision to make, but he sure as hell didn't do it to be a jerk or for self-fulfilling purposes. If you're going to demonize Drew for that, I wonder how you feel when characters do things that are actually reprehensible. Of course, unless it's something done by Drew, you probably will just excuse it. And now you're changing your position. First you say Drew was an asshole for not leaving Katie the instant he knew he wanted to be with Bianca again and now you're saying he's an asshole because he was going to leave her if it weren't for Bianca convincing him to stay for the sake of Katie's sanity. Your credibility drops with everything you say. Are you fucking stupid or something? He got the concussion AFTER he had sex with Katie, so how the hell would it cause him to fall down the stairs and hit his head to GET the concussion? Now you're only fooling yourself. I can't even take you seriously. Yes, he did receive other concussions from his MMA fighting, but that happened how long ago by the time that party was going on? He obviously passed out from drinking and not a concussion he received several months before. Oh, and I believe I just did justify, as well as explain to you how he is as drunk as I say he is. You, on the other hand, failed to explain or convince me on any of your points. Your last two sentences only help you if the bullshit you spewed about Drew not being very drunk was valid, which it's not. Did you not see how much he had to drink all at once? Not to mention he probably hasn't been drunk too often before in his life, so his tolerance is not likely to be that high. Plenty of people fall down while drunk and get back up and act crazy. You must not be around drunk people that often if you think otherwise. All you do is contradict yourself. First you admit that Drew and Bianca genuinely love each other and then you question how much Drew loves her since he cheated on her because, according to your warped logic, it's IMPOSSIBLE to have a lapse of judgement when you're drunk. But you refuse to even admit to Drew being really drunk in the first place because that would compromise your entire argument. NO. What you're saying is not "THE TRUTH". The truth is, people do stupid, unwise shit when they're drunk. Anyone is susceptible to the influence of alcohol. I'm not saying that Drew cheating on Bianca with Katie was a smart decision, but I won't hold it against him since he was UNDER THE FUCKING INFLUENCE. It'd be a different story if he were sober while he did it, but he wasn't. There's no damn way he would've screwed Katie if he wasn't. You said so yourself: he had NO MORE INTEREST IN STAYING WITH KATIE. I will admit that the way he treated Bianca following the Anson situation was far off from being his shining moment. But I will say I understand him wanting to distance himself from anyone and anything that happened there. You can tell that he was traumatized by what was going on at that time. Call him selfish all you want, but he was genuinely freaked out and scared for his life. You can't even argue that any of that proves that he doesn't care about Bianca, because clearly he does. He distanced himself from Bianca because he thought he was putting a lot of people in danger, including himself. Another thing you can't decide on is if Drew is a jerk for wanting to leave Katie as soon as he decided he wanted to go back to Bianca or if he's a jerk for continuing to stay with her during her time of need. You're both clearly biased. Drew can do absolutely nothing right as far as you're concerned. And why? Because he's Drew. That's all. You'll come down hard on anything and everything that he does, whether it's wrong or not. Yet, if someone else does the same thing or worse, you'll just look the other way. I'm not interested in Dave's relationship history. In case you haven't noticed, there's more to the show than just relationships. Dave pulls off a lot of stupid and selfish shit that has nothing to do with his romances. There's no way in hell that Drew is even remotely worse than Dave. If it seems that way, it's because Drew deals with a lot more shit than Dave does. Most of the time, Dave winds up in his own problems while a lot of Drew's problems are the ones that find him. I never said that Drew was a genius or that he never made mistakes. I fully acknowledge that he's far from being perfect. The difference between us is that I forgive Drew for his mistakes instead of making him out to be the spawn of Satan like you do. He's done bad things, a lot of which were due to misguided judgement rather than out of mean-spiritedness and selfish desires. He's also done a lot of great things for other people. By the way, you're the one who started acting like a bitchy diva, so you can quit saying I was being the rude one. Dani: Again, Katie did not get "PLAYED". Quit trying to make it sound as if Drew was walking around town high fiving all the guys and bragging about how he's nailing two chicks at once. Right, so we'll say that Katie lacked impure intentions when she lied to Jake, but yet, you can't grant Drew the same respect when he does it? You people and your double standards, I swear. And I said Jake would be understanding as to why she would do that, I never said he wouldn't be worried about her. In fact, I KNOW he'd be apprehensive over it and would probably want to watch over her somehow. He'd appreciate her being honest about it a hell of a lot more than sneaking behind his back. Okay, fine, let's not use that as justification for his cheating. And while we're at it, how about we just say that all of my points are invalid. Katie and Dave have achieved sainthood and Drew is really Satan, whose only purpose in Toronto is to open a portal to hell! I'm sure that's what you expect everyone to say, right? Drew hardly treated Katie like an "expendable piece of trash". He was concerned for her and didn't want to hurt her. He thought he was doing the right thing and his heart was in the right place. What you're saying is that Drew is the bad guy for staying with Katie while she dealt with her issues, but he'd also be in the wrong if he cut the cord right away because it would be insensitive of him to leave her alone in her time of need. Like I said so many time already, Drew can do nothing to please you guys. Wrong. It didn't have do with being "selfish and horny" at all. Get over that shit already. He didn't even want to be with Katie anymore. He wanted Bianca. He was only with Katie because he was concerned for her. If it weren't for that, he'd have ended things with Katie right away and be with Bianca. You can pretend that Drew did it all for himself and just wanted to use Katie and Bianca like they're his playthings, but that doesn't change the fact that that's NOT what happened. Get used to it. I never said she consciously took advantage of him, but she did take advantage of him nonetheless. Everyone insists that suave, manipulative Drew always takes advantage of poor, innocent Katie, but there's no arguing that that holds true here. Katie may not have been in the clearest state of mind at the time, but she was more conscious of what was happening than Drew was. Also, don't lie to yourself; It was painfully obvious that Drew was drunk. I've been wasted plenty of times and still had the ability to speak without slurring or sounding too drunk in general. Once again, the condom argument arises. It's not valid. Everyone remembers and forgets different things when they're drunk. There aren't certain things that are ALWAYS forgotten by people when they're drunk. Also, don't forget that Katie was also there and she was decidedly NOT drunk. She could have reminded Drew to use a condom. While that's true about the concussion thing, it's not likely. It's about 90% more likely that he fell from being drunk. It's an off the wall assumption to blame it on the concussion. Yup, it's all Bianca doing things for Drew and Drew doesn't give a shit about Bianca. That's why he essentially helped turn her life around and gave her a chance when no one else wanted to. He stood up for her plenty of times when everyone else wanted to toss her aside because of her lackluster past. Drew has made mistakes and he's fucked up and Bianca has forgiven him and pulled him out of the quicksand many times, but it's not like Drew has never done anything for her or never proved his love and devotion for her. It's not that Drew didn't care about Bianca during that time, he was scared out of his wits for his safety. No one can question that. It may have looked like he didn't give a shit about her, but his actions in the future contradict that. He's made it clear that he loves and cares a lot about her. Out of all the couples on the show, Drianca is one of the least dysfunctional. They deal with their fair share of problems and conflict, but they always find their way back to each other. Couples like Bhandurner or Eclare are far more unhealthy. Well round one of Eclare at least, I will say that their second attempt hasn't been as bad. Anyway, I'm done with this stupid discussion. We're going in circles and none of you are willing to listen to reason. You're never going to convince me to see things your way, especially when you rarely bring up valid points. Consider this little debate lost on your part. Have a nice day. :)